Guild Raid:Season2/Info
Duration: 25 Days (17 MAR, 20:00 PST – 11 APR, 19:59 PST) Schedule Round 1 Round 2 Round 3 Changes from Season 1 Here’s the list of changes that we have made for Guild Raid Season 2. #Reduced number of Matches in each Round from 3 to 2. #Standardized Skill Slots for all Guardians (1 Light, 1 Medium, 1 Heavy) #Rebalanced existing Guardian Active Skills and Added 5 New Guardian Skills #Rebalanced Scoring between Normal Monsters, Outpost Guardians and Boss Guardians. #Added Additional Bonus Score to Elemental Damage. To improve the overall Guild Raid experience, exciting new features have been introduced: *Guild Raid is now supported for Windows. *Guild Raid Room Management: **Guild members can now Open Rooms. **Rooms can have multiple Room Masters. **Player can bring up to 3 Squads into Guild Raid Battle with our new Multi-Squad system. **Players get to enjoy additional Guild Token rewards from completing Solo and Team Quest in our new Guild Raid Quest Feature. To get more details of these changes and additions, please read Developer’s Diary Part 5. Ranking & Rewards Season 2’s Ranking Rewards has been balanced and the brackets expanded, so more top players will be guaranteed - the new trophy unit for Guild Raid - and more! No changes were made to the Match Rewards and Round Rewards. For the possible rewards that can be acquired when playing Guild Raid, please refer to the table below: Season Rewards *Top 10 + Top 1% Ranked Guild (from Rank 11 onwards): **Players from this bracket will receive a Premium Mystery Chest. These guilds are GUARANTEED to receive our new Guild Raid Trophy Unit, Zeis, plus a chance to get up to 3 Gems, Guild Raid Exclusive Elgifs, materials to upgrade the Guild Raid Spheres as well as Frogs, Imps, and Guild Tokens! *Top 2% - 10% Ranked Guild (from Rank 11 onwards): **Players from this bracket will receive a Gold Mystery Chest, that has a medium chance of acquiring up to 2 Gems, Guild Raid Exclusive Elgifs, materials to upgrade the Guild Raid Sphere as well as Frogs, Imps, and Guild Tokens! *Top 50% Ranked Guild (from Rank 11 onwards): **Players from this bracket will receive a Silver Mystery Chest, that has a medium chance of acquiring 1 Gem OR Guild Raid Sphere materials, Guild Raid Exclusive Elgifs, Frogs, Imps, and Guild Tokens! *Remaining Contributing players: **Players from this bracket will get a Bronze Mystery Chest, that has a small chance of acquiring 1 Gem OR a Guild Raid Sphere material, Imps, and Guild Tokens. Additional Notes: *The Battle Conquest Points (BCPs) acquired at each Season will not be carried forward to the next Season. *Players must contribute BCPs towards their Guild’s Ranking to be considered as a Contributing Guild Member. *Only Contributing Guild Members are awarded a Mystery Chest (Season Reward). *The awarded Mystery Chest corresponds with the Guild’s Ranking and will be sent out 1 week after the end of the Season. Round Rewards *Top 10 Ranked Guilds: **Players from this bracket will receive a Premium Mystery Chest, that GUARANTEES 1 Gem plus the chance to collect materials to upgrade the Guild Raid Spheres, Frogs, Imps, and Guild Tokens! *Top 10% Ranked Guild (from Rank 11 onwards): **Players from this bracket will receive a Gold Mystery Chest, that GUARANTEES 1 Gem plus the chance to collect materials to upgrade the Guild Raid Spheres, Frogs, Imps and Guild Tokens! *Top 50% Ranked Guild (from Rank 11 onwards): **Players from this bracket will receive a Silver Mystery Chest, that has a medium chance to get 1 Gem, Guild Raid Spheres materials, Imps and Guild Tokens! *Remaining Contributing players: **Players from this bracket will receive a Bronze Mystery Chest that has a small chance of getting 1 Gem OR Guild Raid Sphere materials and Guild Tokens! Additional Notes: *The BCPs acquired over the 3 Rounds / 6 Matches will be aggregated to determine the Guild’s Ranking / Results of the Season. *BCPs acquired at each Round will contribute to the Season’s Rankings / Results, but will be reset and not be carried forward to the next Round. *Players must contribute BCPs towards their Guild’s Ranking to be considered as a Contributing Guild Member. *Only Contributing Guild members are awarded a Mystery Chest (Round Reward). *The awarded Mystery Chest corresponds with the Guild’s Ranking and will be sent out 1 week after the end of the Round.